


Precious

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sick Fic, good dad Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Family is precious. When Naruto finds one of his isn’t well, he can’t help but worry.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time and Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062084) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor). 
  * Inspired by [Time Lapse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382514) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor), [LeoOtherLands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands). 



> I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff after the day you’ve had, Eternal. I love~ you! 😘

It was late when he got home from the office. It seemed like it was always getting later. There was just so much paperwork to be done, so many tasks he needed to personally assign.

Surprisingly, the living room was still lit. 

Naruto toed off his sandals, walking silently across the wooden flooring to peer into the room. Shikamaru sat at his Shogi board, staring down at it with dropping eyes. No one sat across from him, but Boruto’s blonde hair stuck up by the arm of the couch.

“Shika,” Naruto whispered, stepping closer and watching his husband snap awake. Dark eyes widened and blinked quickly to adjust, falling on Naruto where he was checking on Boruto.

The pup was sick. That was very clear, with his fever-flushed cheeks and the slight rasp of his deep breathing. No wonder he wasn’t in the room he shared with Shikadai.

“Shika, why didn’t you tell me?” The blonde carded careful fingers through Boruto’s spiky hair, smoothing it back from his forehead. “Is he okay?”

Shikamaru sighed, unfolding himself carefully and stretching as he met Naruto by the couch. “He’s fine. It’s just a cold. Sakura’s already seen him and just said to keep the boys separate for a few days while he recovers.”

Naruto frowned, but he didn’t protest. It was clear why Shikamaru didn’t tell him. He needed to get those reports approved  _ today,  _ and he wasn’t really needed here.

“Hey.” Blue eyes met soft brown and Shikamaru closed the gap between them to kiss Naruto gently. “Welcome home. Let’s get to bed.”

Naruto blinked, his brain taking a moment to process that. The blonde whined softly, looking down at their sick pup. “Can we-”

“Sure.” Shikamaru understood without him even needing to finish his sentence. His omega always seemed to get it.

Naruto was lucky to have him.

Crouching, the alpha slipped his arms under Boruto, cradling his feverish son against his chest. A tiny whimper escaped the pup’s lips, and Naruto rumbled a reassuring growl. Golden lashes fluttered above blue eyes. “Daddy?” 

Boruto hadn’t called him that in almost two years. Naruto pressed a kiss to his forehead, earning a weak smile as he carried him toward his bedroom. “Go back to sleep, pup. You need it,” Naruto murmured. It was only seconds before the small body in his arms went lax.

That just showed how sick Boruto really was. He always seemed to have some sort of comeback, always wanted to get the last word in.

But Sakura said he’d be fine. 

Naruto sighed, letting Shikamaru -already in his pajamas, though Naruto hadn’t noticed before- climb into bed before he settled Boruto in next to him. The omega’s arms wrapped around their son, and Boruto nuzzled against Shikamaru’s chest. Naruto watched them settle in, warmth blooming through his chest. His little family was what motivated him, what kept him running even with the late nights and early mornings in the office. He worked to make the world better for them.

“I love you.” The words slipped out before he even knew he’d spoken and Shikamaru’s return smile was bright -well, as bright as a Nara could smile.

“I love you too.”

Turning to the closet, Naruto changed quickly, tossing his clothes in the hamper and pulling on pajamas. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and by the time he was back to bed, Shikamaru was already snoring softly, with Boruto in his arms. The alpha watched them quietly, taking in the way Boruto’s hand clenched in Shikamaru’s shirt, and how the omega cradled him protectively against his chest.

Slipping under the blankets, Naruto tossed an arm over them both, cuddling their pup between himself and his husband. Boruto hadn’t slept in their bed since he became the Hokage, but now it was just like those old days when he would come to them after a nightmare. He still fit between them perfectly.

Naruto would do anything to keep his family safe. He pressed a soft kiss to Shikamaru’s forehead and carded gentle fingers through Boruto’s hair as they settled again.

There really was nothing more precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to LeoOtherlands for beta reading this for me! I hope y’all enjoyed it!


End file.
